Happy Ever After
by LeikoHofferson
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are 15 and they are a couple. One day Hiccup makes something that will change their lives, breaking Astrid's heart. Being heartbroken, Astrid leaves Berk for 5 years living in another island, until there's an attack, causing Astrid to go back to Berk. Will Hiccup and Astrid be together again? P.s. I don't own any characters but my three OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken

**Hey, guys! What's up?**

 **Ok, so this is my first time publishing a story here in , so let me tell you that I kind of got wrong the first steps and I accidentally named the chapter just as the book...pretty stupid, huh?**

 **But I'd like to ask you, guys, if there is a way to change a chapter's name. I already tried, but to no avail.**

 **Anyway, I'll now let you read:**

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

It was a nice day here in Berk. Everyone was very happy thinking nothing bad could happen, including me. I was flying with Stormfly as we always do in the afternoon. We were practicing some new tricks, when we spotted a ship that wasn't from Berk. I needed to tell Hiccup, since Stoick was traveling to another island so Hiccup was in charge.

"Come on girl, we need to tell Hiccup about this ship." I said to Stormfly while we started heading to Hiccup's.

When we arrived we landed and I got off Stormfly. I headed to the door and knocked it three times, when Hiccup opened the door.

"Oh, hey Astrid." He greeted me.

"Hiccup, there's a ship coming towards us, but it's not one of our ships." I said.

"Okey then, I better see who they are and what they want." He said. "Toothless! Come here bud." After that Toothless came and Hiccup hoped on his back. "Let's go." He told me and Toothless.

When we were there, we saw a girl about our age walking from the ship to us. She had brown short hair that reached her shoulders, she had brown hazel eyes and was a bit short for being our age. She came to us and greeted us.

"Hey there, I'm Lauren. I'm from Forn Island. I'm here to meet the chief. He's supposed to sign this trade agreement." She said in a soft voice.

"Hey, I'm Hiccup, the chief's son. My father is in a trip so I'm in charge. Oh and this is Astrid, my girlfriend." Hiccup said.

"Sup." I greeted with indifference in my tone.

"So come with me to the great hall, Lauren, so we can see what's up that that trade agreement." Hiccup said to Lauren. "You can come with us Astrid."

"Uuh, sure." I answered.

We then arrived to the great hall and sat in one of the tables. Hiccup and Lauren started talking about the trade. While they were doing so I could notice the way Lauren looked at Hiccup. She was staring at him as if she was in love with him?. When they were finish she started staring at him in a way in which it looked like she was flirting with him. This made me really mad?.

"Hey, you're here to talk about the trade, not to flirt around my boyfriend." I said with seriousness in my face.

"Yeah, sorry." She said while blushing.

"Hehe, well, I imagine you have to prepare your ship before leaving and since it's late I imagine you'll need to stay for the night so you can sleep in my bedroom. I'll sleep in my father's bedroom." Hiccup said nicely to her.

"Oh, of course. Thanks Hiccup." She said.

After that we left the great hall. Hiccup then took Lauren to his house.

"Good night, Astrid." He said happily before we went separate ways.

"Good night, Hiccup." I said with a little of saddens and angriness in my tone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked noticing my tone. "Wait a sec. You're jealous right?"

"Nooo." I said lying. Hey, another girl is going to sleep in my boyfriend's house, what did you spect me to feel about it!

"Don't worry, Astrid, nothing will happen, I promise." He said before giving me a peck on the cheek.

After that we went to our houses. I slipped on my pajama and went to bed. The problem was that I couldn't sleep. The jealousness didn't let me sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about that Lauren girl sleeping in my boyfriend's house! Ugh. It was killing me! Then I finally snapped those thoughts out of my head and fall asleep.

-At the next day-

I woke up at the sound of Stormfly squeaking telling me to wake up. I got off my bed and went to dress up. When i was ready I went to feed Stormfly. Then I went to the great hall to have breakfast. When I got there I went to the table where my friends, my boyfriend and...Lauren were sitting.

"Morning guys." I greeted

"Hi Astrid." They all greeted back.

I sat next to Hiccup who greeted me with a peck on my cheek.

"Hey Astrid." He greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back

"Are you still jealous?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, very funnie.?" I said.

"Look I know you don't trust her but at least you should try to trust me." He said a little bit more serious.

"I do trust you." I started. "I just feel uncomfortable with a strange girl flirting with my boyfriend. Okey!" I said a little irritated and mad. After that we remained quiet.

When I finished my breakfast I went home to check on Stormfly since I walked to the great hall instead of riding her because I wanted to do more exercise. Then I remembered that I talked to hiccup in a very rude way and I felt sorry. I went it his house riding Stormfly this time. When we got there I knocked the door but no one opened the door. Then I remembered that Lauren was leaving after we got breakfast, so I divided to go to the docks and see if he was there. When we got there I saw Hiccup so I told Stormfly to land.

"Hey, Hiccup. I'm sorry for how I talked to you back there and..." I stopped. What I saw left me in shock?. I saw how Lauren kissed Hiccup, and the worst part is that he didn't even bother to push her away! I felt the tears that started forming in my eyes. I just couldn't believe it! When I came back to the real world I just ran away to the forest ignoring Hiccup's voice calling me.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

When Lauren kissed me I was shocked. I don't know why but instead of pulling apart I kissed her back! And the worst part is that in the corner of my eye I could see Astrid running to the forest. When I noticed this I noticed this I pulled apart of the kiss and screamed at Lauren telling her to live. When she did I ran after Astrid searching for her in the immense forest of Berk.

After a long time of searching for Astrid I found her and I decided to talk to her.

"Astrid, look I..." I started bu was interrupted by her.

"No Hiccup, you don't need to explain anything. Just leave me alone and go back with your new girlfriend." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Astrid, please just..." I started but was interrupted again.

"No Hiccup! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at me before running away. I tried to catch up but she's too fast.

Astrid's P.O.V.

I started flying with Stormfly until it was night. We decided to go back home since it was pretty late. I went to bed but I couldn't sleep again. Hours passed and I was still awake crying my lungs out. I got tired of it and took a decision. I was leaving Berk and didn't plan to come back.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this long long chapter! This was a book I wrote in another app called "Wattpad" so I moved it here too. This was my first book ever and...well...I know there are lots of grammar and spelling errors all around. However, I didn't change anything because I think that, whatever we do, we start off at some point. So you may be really bad at the beginning of whatever you do, but you'll get better later on. So I kept all those errors and mistakes for people to see how we all are kind of bad at anything in the beginning.**

 **So, anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Read you in some minutes! (I'll be moving all chapters from wattpad to this website today, if possible)**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting a New Life

**So here's another chapter! Hope you like it, guys!**

Astrid's P.O.V.

It was very late. It was around 2:15 in the morning, the perfect time to leave. I packed some things in a bag, things that my friends had given to me. When I was done packing I went for some baskets and filled them with food and other stuff we may need. After that I went to wake up Stormfly and told her we were going to leave.

"Wake up girl." I whispered to her. "We got to leave now."

"Agh, agh!" she squeaked. After that I hoped on her back and told her to fly. We were flying trying to find a place were we could rest since we had been flying for about 6 hours and Stormfly was exhausted. Suddenly we spotted a little inhabited island where we landed. We took a rest and ate something. We then took a nap and went back to fly.

"Oh, girl. I'll miss Berk a lot, but we are never going back." I said to my only and best friend.

"Agh, aghh, ugh." She said, well, more like squeaked. I sighed.

"I wish I could understand you girl." I said. After that little conversation we just kept flying searching a new place to live. After some time we spotted a huge island. It was habited by people who seemed not to ride dragons. That was a big problem but we were tired and we needed to land here. When we landed all the vikings seemed to be afraid of us. I then hoped off Stormfly and told them that I needed to talk to the chief.

"Who is your chief!?" I asked. "I need to talk to him!" Then a man came and stopped in front if me facing me.

"Who are you and what do you want with our chief!" He said as if he was sooo rude.

"Didn't you hear me?!" I said with a serious expression. "I want to talk to him. Mow take me to him!" I said a little irritated. He seemed to be surprised about my sudden reaction. He remained silent thinking what to do I guess.

"Fine follow me." He said. He then started walking to a big structure which I supposed it was their great hall. He opened the door and told me to wait outside. 10 seconds later he got out and told me to go in with Stormfly behind. When we entered I saw a man sitting in a big chair. I supposed it was the chief so I walked towards him.

"Sit down." He said with seriousness in his tone. After that I sat down as I was told to in a chair that was in front of his. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

"My name is Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. And I want to live here." I answered.

"Where are you from?"he asked with the same tone.

"I'm from Berk." I answered.

"And I can see that you brought a dragon with you." He said a little curious.

"Yes. In Berk we all have our own dragons. We train them and ride them. We even used them when others want to attack us and I got to say that we always win because of them. I have an idea. If you let me live here I'm going to help you with all your problems caused by dragons and if you want I'll help you train them so you can be more powerful. Deal?" I said with a serious look.

"Mmmh, deal." He said and we shook hands.

After that I started my new life in this new island.

 **Hey guys! Did you like it? I hope you did. By the way, I'm probably going to update again later. Oh and thanks for reading!** ️

 **Bye!**?

 **OH! And sorry about the short chapter...also sorry I didn't publish more chapters yesterday as I had said... I got distracted with other stuff so...yeah... But I promise I'll publish at least one more chapter today!**

 **Read you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Astrid's Missing

**Here's the 3rd chapter, guys!:**

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V. (The night Astrid left)

After Astrid ran away I couldn't find her anywhere. I went home very tired since it was late. I went upstairs to my room and tried to sleep. I spent a lot of time trying to sleep but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was depressed about all these stuff. I then started reflexing about it and decided that I would talk to her tomorrow morning. Then I fell asleep.

-At the next, morning-

I woke up, dressed, and went to the great hall to get breakfast. I went for my food and went to sit with my friends.

"Morning guys." I greeted.

"Morning, Hiccup." They all greeted back.

"Ummmm, have you seen Astrid?" I asked. "I need to talk to her."

"No. I haven't seen her since she went to my house yesterday crying because you broke her heart." Ruff said with a mad tone, looking at me with a death look.

"How could you cheat on her? If I was her boyfriend I would never cheat on her." Snotlout said.

"Guys, I know that you probably hate me now for doing it, but I seriously need to talk to her and apologies." I said. "So anyways, if you see her, can you tell her that I need to talk to her?"

"Sure. When I see her I'm going to tell her that a talking fishbone was looking for her." Ruff said furiously. After this I got out of the great hall and headed to Astrid's house. When I got there I knocked the door but no one opened it. I opened the door thinking that she was just mad at me, but what I found broke my heart. In the table of the kitchen was a note that said:

 _"Dear Hiccup or whoever you are,_

 _I decided to leave Berk and start a new life in another island. Don't even think about searching for me because you'll never find me and you'll just be wasting your time._  
 _Now, of your Hiccup, I know this might break your heart, or maybe not. The thing is that I don't want you to search for me, and even though I hate to say it, I will never go back to Berk. Tell the gang that I'm going to miss all of them. And even if I don't want to admit it, I'll miss you too._  
 _-Astrid"_

I then ran our of her house and went to the academy to find the gang. After I showed them the letter, we were all sad. The worst part is that I knew this was all my fault.

"Ugh. Good job fishbone, now my best friend is gone forever." Ruff said with anger in her tone and sadness in her face.

"Guys, I know this is all my fault but please, it was an accident. I didn't want something like this to happen." I said sadly.

"Even though you didn't want this to happen, you can't do anything about it." Said Tuff and they all left me alone.

"Ugh. What have I done?" I asked to myself.

* * *

 **Hey, readers! Hope you like it!**  
 **Read you!**


	4. Chapter 4: My New Little Sister

**4th chapter!:**

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

It's been 6 months from the day I came here to start a new life, and it's been better than I thought it would be. The chief treats me as his own daughter. I'm training all the dragons in the island and they all ready started making chairs for their dragons, and, off course, I helped them with the first chairs and now they're making them by their own. I got I new best friend called Rahanna. We are best friends and we are like sisters. Not to mention that we really do look alike as if we were twins! The only difference is that she has brown hair and I have blonde hair, but the rest of us is identical. We also live together, (obviously we sleep in different rooms), and it's really fun to live with her. Anyways, today a letter came from another island asking for help, since there was a big dragon-attack that destroyed their houses, and caused a lot of damage, not to mention that the citizens got badly injured. Then the chief and I talked about this and finally decided to go to that island and help them. So here I am flying with Stormfly, Rahanna and Rahanna's dragon, Hatchet, who is also a female Deadly Nadder like Stormfly, but the difference is that Hatchet is purple. And the funny thing is that they (Stormfly and Hatchet) are also best friend, just like me and Rahanna. Anyways, as I was saying, we were flying above the ship of our island. And I know that you're probably going to ask why are we using the ship if we have dragons? Well, the thing is that the vikings of the other island also need food and all that kind of stuff.

-Time skip-

After hours of flying, we finally arrived to this island. We landed and unloaded all the food and stuff from the ship. We went it the great hall to see the people that needed medical attention. And let me say that it was practically the hole island. Anyways, when we entered the great hall we, or at least me, could see a sad scene with badly injured people, weak, agonizing seniors, and even kids from all the ages: from 0 years old, to teenagers about my age. We immediately started helping them. I, first, started helping by rebuilding their houses. Then when it started to get dark, I went to the great hall to help the injured people. I spent some time doing this until everyone went to sleep. When I noticed this I and Rahanna also went to sleep. At the next Rahanna and I were of the first persons to wake up. We both ate something fast and went out to search for people that could still being somewhere between all the ruins. We split to cover more area. I was in the part of the island that was nearer to the forest, where I heard a female voice asking for help. I started following the voice that led me to a destroyed house,where I saw that the voice belonged to a little 5 years old, blonde headed with green eyes girl, but the saddest part is that I noticed she had lost her left arm?! I ran towards her and took her fragile body in my arms. I ran as fast as I could to the great hall. When I got there I called for help and some people came running towards us noticing what had happened to her. The I saw Rahanna coming in and she immediately noticed my worried expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked coming towards me.

"I found a little girl about the age of 5." I answered.

"Oh, but what happened that makes you so worried about her?" She asked with curiosity.

"What happened is that she lost an arm and when I found her she was very weak. I'm just hoping she'll make it." I answered.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Rahanna said trying to calm me down.

"I hope so." I said still worried about the little girl.

-At the next day-

I woke up today a at the same time as Rahanna. I saw a woman that was from our island and remembered that she was one of the persons who came to help the little girl, so I decided to asks her what happened and if I could see her.

"Hey. Good morning." I greeted her.

"Oh, hey! Good morning. May I help you with something, Astrid?" She said, and obviously she knew my name, since everyone in my island knew me because of being the chief's 'daughter'.

"Actually, yes. I want to know what happened to the little girl I brought here yesterday." I asked.

"Oh, yeah. We helped her and, fortunately, we could heal her other wounds. She is there in the private bedroom we gave her. She really needs to rest and that's why we gave her one of the private bedrooms." She explained.

"Okey, and do you think I can see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. You'll just have to wait for her to wake up. Oh, and, by the way, we have to help a lot of people to take care of, so we're searching for a volunteer to watch over her, and if you are interested, you can do the job." She said.

"Off course, but wait a sec. If I need help with something you can actually help me, right?" I asked afraid that I wouldn't know what to do on an emergency.

"Sure. And you'll have to sleep in the same bedroom. Obviously not in the same bed." She answered.

"Okey then. Now could you take me to her bedroom please?" She nodded her head and told me to follow her. When we got there, I saw the girl sleeping peacefully. Then the woman left the room so it was only me and her.  
I took out my notebook so I could draw while I waited for her to wake up. Some time later the little girl opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey!" I said smiling at her.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. I'm the one who's going to take care of you." I answered with a sweet voice. I know that being sweet and kind is usually not my style, but I wanted her to feel comfortable. In other words I wanted to make a good impression.

"Where are my parents?" She asked. I seriously didn't know how to tell her don't I didn't know where her parents are. I mean, it's not that easy to tell a girl that her parents are lost and probably dead.

"Well, I don't know but, I can ask the people who came with me if they could search for them." I said softly.

"Yes, please. I really want to see them." She said with sadness in her tone.

"Okey, wait me here I'm going to tell my best friend to search for them. And I'm also going to get your breakfast." She just nodded her head. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and went out of the room to search for Rahanna. I immediately spotted her and ran towards her. "Rahanna, could you make me a favor?"

"Off course. What is it?" She asked.

"Do you think you could search for the little girl's parents? She really wants to see them." I said.

"Off course." She said. After that I went to get the little girl's breakfast and also mine, since I hadn't eaten either. When I got the food I went back to the girl's bedroom.

"I'm back." I said. "I already asked my friends to search for your parents and they're going to make everything to find them." I said. "I also got your breakfast. By the way, you haven't told me your nor name, nor your age." I said helping her to it her breakfast since I presume it's not easy with one single hand.

"My name is Sophia, and I'm 5 years old. How old are you?" She answered/asked.

"I'm 15." I answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked curiously.

"No. Well, I have a best friend and we are like sisters. We even live together. But I don't really have real siblings." I answered.

"So if you live with her, that means that you don't live with your parents?" At the mention of my parents I saddened a little since my parents died when I was 4.

"Well, the thing is that my parents died when I was 4, and I had to live by myself for a long time. Well, that is until I found Rahanna, my best friend." I answered.

After that I spent every single they with her, specially after the day they told us that her parents were dead and that she had no more relatives, at least not in these island. After some days we had to leave, I did wanted to go back home but I didn't want to leave Sophie alone, since I had grown fond of her. I hoped on Stormfly and I was just about to take flight when Sophie's voice stopped me.

"Astrid, don't leave." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, but I need to go back to my island." I said hopping off Stormfly and walking towards her to hug her.

"But you can't leave me alone. I have no family and if you leave I'll be all alone. I'll have to live by myself like you did before you met Rahanna." She said now crying. "I'll miss you." She added.

"Oh, Sophie, I'll miss you too, but I have to go now. I promise I will visit you whenever I can." I said whipping away he tears with my thumbs.

"I know! You can take me with you! We can live together like sisters. You can adopt me as your sister." She said with new hopes.

"I would love to, but first we would have to convince the chief. I don't think he's going to like the idea of a 15 years old girl adopting a 5 years old girl." I said.

"Please, we need to try!" Sophie said. Then I thought about it and then nodded my head. We both went to talk to the chief of the island and Rahanna came with us in case we needed help. After some time of talking with the chief, we finally convinced him. We then ran happily towards Stormfly and we both hoped on her back.

"Let's go lil' sis!" I said happier than ever. I knew I would have extra work with my new little sister, since I would have to rise her on my own, but I didn't care. I would do anything for my new little sister.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this new not-so-long chapter. It just suddenly came to my mind the idea of Astrid having a little sister. Hope you liked the idea. Anyways,**  
 **Bye, guys! And enjoy your vacations! Read you in some minutes!;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Berk!

**5th chapter, guys!:**

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

It's been 5 years since I left Berk, met Rahanna, and adopted Sophie. The three of us live together. Sophie and I in a single bedroom and Rahanna in a different one. We enjoy living together. We are all like sisters. And well, not to mention that Sophie looks a little like me, but Rahanna and I are like twins, as I've said before. Well, we look like twins and the only different thing is the color of our her, but the weirdest thing is that we were also born in the same year, in the same day, and probably even at the same time! Anyways, we were all happy when there was a sudden attack. The attacker was Drago Bludvist. He came with a giant, Alpha dragon. He took everyone as prisoners and the only ones left were Rahanna, Sophie, and me.

"Come on, ladies. Why not you come with me and my men?" Drago asked walking towards us while our hands were tied up. Our dragons were also trapped by the men.

"Sure, why not we go with you and then you kill us? That would be nice, don't you think?" I said sarcastically.

"We are not going to kill you. We heard that you are the best warriors in this island, so I was going to ask you if you wanted to work for me." He said.

"Oh, but off course..." I started and he smiled. "NOT!" When I said the word 'not' he turned mad.

"Well, you are gonna work for me you like it or not!" He said. But it was too late for him to take us to his ship because while I was talking with him we untied ourselves.

"Now!" I said to our dragons who burned the webs that held them and then they ran towards us. When they were here they shot fire to the men that were in front of us. We then hoped on our dragons and flew away.

"Where are we going now?!" Sophie said yelling a little because of the wind.

"Yeah, we have no place to go! And there are no more island where the vikings ride dragons!" Rahanna said.

"I know, I know! But trust me I know where to go!" I said.

"You aren't talking about Berk, right?!" Rahanna said. "Because you said that you didn't want to go back!"

"I know what I said! But we have no choice!" I said. We kept flying and then, after some time, reached an inhabited island where we spent the night. At the next they we continued our journey. After some hours we finally arrived to Berk. Before we landed I put on my hood so they wouldn't recognize me.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I was flying with Toothless for some time and then landed near the docks since I was going to get som fish for me and my father. When I got off Toothless I saw that there was a bunch of people surrounding something or someone. I then spotted my dad also walking towards it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but is time to figure it out." My dad answered continuing his way towards the bunch of people. Then the gang came towards me and asked what was going on. I answered that I didn't know and then we decided to check out what was going on.

"Hey, coming through!" My dad said causing everyone to move to let him pass. "What's going on?" My dad asked.

"We are going on." Someone answered. Then three girls walked towards my dad. Two were about my age and the third one looked younger. The one on the left had brown hair in a braid that rested in her left side and had blue eyes. The one on the right was blonde and had green eyes. She was the one who looked younger. And the one in the middle, well I couldn't see her face since she was wearing a hood. I guess she was the one who answered since she looked like the 'leader' of the trio.

"Show your face! And please answer the questions who are you and what do you want?" My dad asked. The girls took off her hood revealing a blonde girl with a braid in her left side with ocean blue eyes. I got to say that she was beautiful.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson! And I'm here because I want to live here again with my two sisters!" She answered. After she said 'Astrid Hofferson' I was in shock. Astrid? 'MY' Astrid? I couldn't believe it! She came back after she said she wouldn't. All the gang was in shock. Wait, did she just say sisters! But Astrid doesn't have sisters! Okey, now this is confusing.

"Sisters?!" My father asked confused. "Astrid, you have no sisters."

"I do! And now will you let us live here or not?!" She asked.

"First, we need to talk. Let's go to the great hall. The rest of you go back to whatever you were doing!" He said to the villagers. After that Astrid, my dad and the two other girls went to the great hall.

Astrid's P.O.V.

We went to the great hall with Stoick an we sat on one of the tables. Then we started talking

"Okey, first of all, why did you leave?" Stoick asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it. So, let's just say that something happened between me and a certain person and. I didn't want to see his face again so I just escaped." I explained.

"Okay, now, who are they?" He asked pointing at my sisters.

"Well, the one that has my age is Rahanna. She is my best friend and we are like sisters. The younger one is Sophie, my little sister. Well she's not my real sister like from the same parents, but I adopted her so I guess that she counts as a real sister." I replied.

"Okey. You can live here." Stoick said.

"Really? Thanks." I said happily.

"Wait, one more question. Why did you come back? Hiccup said that you left a note saying that you would never come back." He asked curiously. I felt really sad because of the mention of you know who's name.

"Our island was attacked by Drago Bludvist and he took prisoners all the villagers. We were the only ones who were able to escape." After that he just nodded his head and told us to go out of the great hall so he could announce that we were going to live here.

"People of Berk! I'm happy to announce that Astrid, Rahanna and Sophia Hofferson are going to live here with us!" Stoick said. Then everyone applauded and we then headed to my old house.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

When I heard that Astrid and her 'sisters' were going to live here I was very happy, because that means that I have another opportunity to apologies to Astrid. I really do love her and I want her to be my girlfriend as she was when we were 15.

* * *

 **Did you like the new chapter? Cause I really hope so** ****;D**** **!**  
 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Talking to Astrid

**6th chapter! One more to go!:**

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

After Stoick announced that we were going to live here we headed to my old house were I lived before I ran away. I showed the girls their rooms. We would sleep like this: Sophie and I in a single room (the one that was mine), and Rahanna in the one that was my parent's. After we settled in the house I showed them around Berk. We then went to the great hall to have dinner. Then we went back home. I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking what I would do with this Hiccup stuff, so I took my axe and went to the forest to get even with the poor trees.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I have been searching for Astrid and I haven't found her. Then it was nighttime and I hadn't found Astrid so I went home. I couldn't sleep because I was always thinking about Astrid. So I decided to go for a walk I'm the forest. When I was there I heard a voice. A female voice and I followed it so I could see who it was.

"Ugh. I can't believe I had to come back to Berk. It's really uncomfortable with Hiccup being around. I got to admit that I still love him but I'm never, EVER going back with him. NEVER!" The voice said. With this words I knew it was Astrid since I couldn't recognize the voice cause I hadn't heard her voice for 5 years?. I went nearer and saw that she was throwing her axe towards the poor trees. I remember that when she was mad or sad or just wanted to relax she always came to the forest to practice with her axe. I knew this was the first opportunity the gods have given to me to talk to her and apologies, so I started walking towards her. I tried to do it cautiously cause when she's alone and you surprise her she is probably going to throw her axe at you. I was doing great until I stepped on a branch. CRACK!

"Who's there?!" She said preparing her axe.

"I-it's just me." I responded a little nervous.

"Ugh. What do you want?" She asked with a cold tone.

"I-I need to t-talk to y-you." She just rolled her eyes. "L-look, I-I know that you're still mad at me because I broke your heart, but I need you to listen. I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened to me. So as I said, I'm really, really sorry and I want you to be my girlfriend again. I really love you. I know that this'll sound very corny but...what I feel for you it's true love." I said hoping she would forgive me.

"Hiccup, what you feel for me is NOT true love. If it was you would have pushed her and pull apart of that kiss. So, Hiccup, please stop lying to me, and most importantly, stop lying to yourself. You don't love me. Accept it, you love Lauren, not me. And I suppose you heard what I was saying while practicing with my axe but I'm gonna make it clear and explain it to you. I still love you, Hiccup, with all my life, heart, and soul. Believe me. They can hurt me, beat me, or even kill me while they don't touch YOU. But with the kiss of 5 years ago I understood that you didn't feel the same way. So please, Hiccup. Just leave me alone." She said and ran away. I was stunned when I heard what she said. I never knew she would feel that way, but I always knew I was the one who felt that way. I knew it would be hard to get to her but I never thought that it would be this hard to get her to forgive me.

After that I decided to go back to my house and go to bed. When I got there I ran to my bedroom, slipped on my pajamas, and tried to sleep, which took a lot of time.

* * *

 **I know this might be the shortest chapter I've written but... something's something, right?**  
 **One more chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Forgiving Him

**7th chapter! Last chapter of the day! Hope you like it, guys!:**

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

After Hiccup talked to me last night I ran away and went to my house and tried to sleep, but I just couldn't sleep. There were a lot of thing in my head. My chores, the gang, my little sister, and the most annoying, Hiccup. I can't believe he came to me knowing perfectly that I'm still mad at him! I mean I knew he would do it someday, but please! I just moved here and I have a lot of things in my head! Can't he at least wait! Ugh. This is surely killing me! Anyways, I couldn't sleep tonight. Great. I have a lot of things to do and I'm gonna be very tired since I didn't sleep. Anyways, I just hopped of my bed and went to take a bath. Then I went downstairs to prepare the breakfast since Rahanna and Sophie hadn't woken up. Then I went out to feed the dragons. Oh, and I haven't told you that Sophie has also a dragon. Her dragon is an orange female Deadly Nadder. Her name is Wildfire. I showed Sophie how to train a dragon and then I let her choose one and she chose Wildfire. Anyways **(why do I write "anyways" the whole time?!),** some time later my sisters woke up and we all ate our breakfast. Then we went out and hopped on our dragons to take a fly and just hang out as sisters. We chatted, joked around, and created new tricks. Then we separated cause we had different chores. I had to take Sophie to the academy were Fishlegs would teach the young vikings about dragons since he became the teacher cause I wasn't here. And then I flew all around the village doing whatever I had to do and when I noticed it was already nighttime. I couldn't sleep AGAIN so I took my axe and went to the forest...AGAIN.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep tonight so I went for a walk. And to my surprise I found Astrid again throwing her axe to the poor trees. This would be my second opportunity. "Ugh. I can't get him out my mind! This is killing me! O never wanted to come back to Berk because of HIM! I didn't want to see his face just to remember that he was the guy who broke my heart! But then Drago just had to attack my island and we had to come here! I'm sure that the gods hate me!" She yelled. I went near her.

"H-hey." I greeted. When she heard my voice she was ready to throw her axe directly to my head. I was surely going to die until she noticed that it was me.

"Ugh. It's you again. What do you want now?" She said irritated.

"A-Astrid, please, listen to me. A-as I said yesterday I-I don't know what happened to me that day. But I was reflexing yesterday about it and I guess I actually know what happened that day. When she kissed me I-I think that I was just stunned and I couldn't move. I was in shock and as I said I seriously couldn't move." When she heard this she seemed to relax a little. "So, I'm here to apologies. Do you think you can forgive me?" Astrid seemed way more calmed than before. She just stood there silent for some time.

"I-I don't know, Hiccup. I...I just...need some time to think about this. So meet me here tomorrow at 9:00 o'clock at night and I'll give you my answer." She responded.

"O-okey then. See you tomorrow." I said and I returned to my house and went to bed. This time I felt way better and it didn't took so much time to fall asleep.

Astrid's P.O.V.

After Hiccup came to apologies and explained everything I felt calmer than before. I guess he's really sorry and I guess I should forgive him. I really want to forgive him but there's still a stubborn little part of me that tells me not to. This is why I told him that I would give him my response tomorrow night. This night I could actually sleep but it took me some time. At the next morning I did what I did every morning. I took a bath, prepared the breakfast, and fed the dragons. Then my sisters woke up and we all ate breakfast. Then I took Sophie to the academy while Rahanna did her stuff. After leaving Sophie in the academy I went to do other stuff I had to do. Some hours later it was already nighttime. The three of us headed home and went to bed, but when my sisters fell asleep I took my axe and went to the forest to meet Hiccup. When I was there he hadn't arrived yet, so I decided to practice with my axe. Some time later I heard his voice.

"H-hi. Sorry that I'm late. My father needed help with some stuff. Anyways, uhh, so what's your answer?" He asked.

"H-Hiccup...I...I...I forgive you, Hiccup." I replied. I said it with difficultly cause, as I said, there was a little part of me that didn't want to forgive him. But I loved him and I was going to forgive him.

"R-really!?" He asked exited and happy.

"Off course." I replied. "I wouldn't lie about this, Hiccup."

"Oh, Astrid, thank you so much! And now I need to ask you something." He said the last part a little bit more serious. "A-Astrid, do you w-want to be my g-girlfriend again?" When he asked that I was very surprised and, off course, happy.

"Y-yes, Hiccup. Yes, I want!" I replied while hugging him. Then he pulled away from the hug and kissed me. He grabbed my waist with both hands while I passed my hands through his neck.

Narrator's P.O.V.

They were really happy and in their own worlds. Hiccup was happy to hold her in his arms again. He was really glad that Astrid had forgiven him. He was kissing her and holding her in his arms as if he was afraid to lose her again. And he actually was. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her again.

In the other hand, there was Astrid who was just glad and happy to have him with her again. She was sure that he wouldn't lose him. Not to mention that she obviously didn't want to. She was glad that she had forgiven him and she knew that she wouldn't reject it.

After this happened they both met each other everyday. Hiccup gave the news to the gang while Astrid gave the news to her sisters, who were more than happy for her. They knew they wouldn't lose each other again.

* * *

 **So? What do you say? Do you like it? I really hope you do. Now, I know you're asking** _ **"is this the end of the book?"**_ **No, it's not. It is the HALF of the book. This book has 15 chapters (I know, it's really short...but this is how much of a bad writer I was when I first started writing). But sorry for scarring you. I know the way I said "** _ **One more chapter to go**_ **" sounded like it was the end of the book.**

 **Anyway, (yes I say anyway too much) I'll try to publish the other half of the book tomorrow!**

 **Well, read you, guys (hopefully) tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8: You Broke My Heart Once Again

**Hey, guys! What's up? Sorry for not updating when I said I was going to. Let's just say I was...ummm...how to say it?..."bonding" with my little brother, with whom I didn't really get along... Like you care what I was doing...**

 **But the point is that, since I didn't update for days, I'm gonna update the other half of the book, finishing it today! Aren't you excited?!...of course not...the book is so bad...**

 **Anyhow, so here's the chapter you were waiting for...or not...:**

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Astrid's and I relationship was doing great. We saw each other everyday and...well...it was just great. It was until today. 3 weeks ago my dad told me that he would be out of the island for 4 months and that I would be in charge. He also said that I should take this time as practice for being chief. Anyways, so today Astrid and I had a discussion. Everything started when I went to search for her in the forest since for the last 3 weeks I hadn't the time to see her.

[Flashback]

I hadn't seen Astrid for 3 weeks and Ruff said that she might be in the forest and that she looked angry, sad, and also a little disappointed, so I decided to go and search for her to see what was going on. I went to the forest and started searching for her when I finally found her. She was looked mad and she was getting even with the poor trees again. While she was doing so she was muttering something that I couldn't hear.

"Hey!" I greeted since she hadn't notice me.

"Oh, you finally show up!" She said angrily.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I thought you said you didn't have time for your girlfriend!" She said. After this I remember what I told her 2 weeks ago. I was (and I still am) really busy with the meetings and all that stuff, so one day she was chasing me all around the place telling me that I needed to take a break. I then got irritated and told her that I didn't have time for that. Then she just kept telling me the same thing until I got mad and told her that how was I suppose it take a break when I didn't even have time for her. So in that moment I understood why she was mad.

"Oh, Astrid. Look, I'm really sorry but I have a lot of meetings to attend to and I was busy with many other stuff."

"Aha. And do you think you have time to help me with the academy?!"

"Well, you haven't help me with my chores either!"

"WHAT?! I have been helping you more than you think!"

"Oh, and you have been helping me with what?!"

"Well, while you're in your famous meetings I make all of your chores! When your working in the forge I make all your chores too! So practically I do all the work?!" When she said that I just thought about it. After thinking about what she said I knew she was right. She has been doing all of my chores. I practically feel tired because the chores I do are the ones that take longer. While she does the chores that take little time but the thing is that they are a lot. Now I understood why she was THAT mad.

"A-Astrid. I'm really sorry I-I...I just...don't know what to say...I..." I started but she interrupted me.

"There's NOTHING to say. I thought you would be...different. I never thought you wouldn't know how to recognize when someone is helping or at least trying to help you. We were doing great, Hiccup...just...great and...I guess it's all ruined." Astrid said with sadness in her tone.

"Astrid I..." She interrupted again.

"No, Hiccup. I-I guess I'm over with this." She said, turned around and ran away. I tried to go after her but she was too fast. Just like when she ran away 5 years ago.

[End of Flashback]

I ruined everything. And the worst part (that is also good cause it helps me) is that she's still helping me with my chores. She didn't care about our discussion and kept helping me. With this I can tell that my hypothesis was right: she has the biggest heart in this world.

Astrid's P.O.V.

Today Hiccup and I had a discussion. I was really, really mad, but I didn't care and kept helping him with his chores. When I went back home I told my sisters about it.

"...and that's what happened." I said finishing my explanation.

"Ugh. I will surely kill him!" Rahanna said.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Sophie said.

"Thanks girls. For comforting me, off course. And Rahanna, you can't kill him. I know you hate him now but, you know that I still love him."

"We know that. We know that you are not capable of hating someone." Rahanna said.

"Yeah, you have the biggest heart in the hole world! Like the day you adopted me."

"Like the time we met and told me that I would live with you when you figured out that my parents were dead." Rahanna said.

"Yeah! Or the time in which there was a house on fire back on our island and you rescued a little boy who was still in there!" Now it was Sophie's turn.

"Yeah! You're so for sure a true hero! And you have an immense heart!"

"You might be rude and brave like Rahanna, but you still have the biggest heart in the world!" Sophie said and then both of them hugged me.

"Thanks, girls. Thank you so much!" I said hugging back. We then went to sleep.

* * *

 **Weeell? So, did you like it? I really hope you did. After I finished this chapter the only thing I could think was "poor Astrid". Anyways,**  
 **Goodbye, guys! Read you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Astrid's Sacrifice

Astrid's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Hiccup and I fight. It looks like he wants to talk to me and he is trying to get to me, but the only thing I do is avoid him. I don't want to talk to him. I just...don't feel ready to do it. Anyway, right now I was hanging out with my sisters in the living room when something happened...

Rahanna's P.O.V.  
The three of us were just chatting. While we did I couldn't stop thinking about Astrid and Hiccup. When you see them together it looks like they're a nice couple. But then Astrid comes to you crying and saying that Hiccup did something bad to her. I just can't believe it. When I first saw Hiccup he looked like a nice guy, but now that he broke Astrid's heart two times the only thing I can think about him is that he's a jerk, a talking fishbone, a dork, and many other bad things. However, we were just there on the living room chatting when the "attack alarm" sounded. When we heard the alarm we ran out of the house.

Sophie's P.O.V.

We heard the alarm and we ran out of the house. I wasn't use to that alarm. I was terrified. What did you spect, I'm just ten years old. We usually didn't have any attacks back on our island. Well, except for the one some time ago. The one that the attacker was Drago Bludvist.

"Astrid? What's going on?" I asked terrified while we were running towards the great hall with our three dragons following us.

"There's an attack. You need to go and hide in the great hall with the rest of the kids. Ratchet can stay with you." Astrid replied.

"But what about you?!" I asked worriedly.

"Rahanna and I need to fight. We have to protect Berk. Don't worry about us. We're gonna be fine."

"But what if something happens to you?" I asked. We were already in front of the great hall. Astrid kneeled down so she was at my stature.

"Look, we're going to be fine. Now, remember that song that I sing for you when you have nightmares?" I nodded my head. "Well, while you're in there you can sing that song to calm you down okey?" I nodded again. She then got out a little necklace with a Deadly Nadder figurine. "Here. It's for good luck. My mom gave it to me before she died. It will keep you safe. Now go in there and relax while Rahanna and I go to fight. Okey? I love you." She said while kissing my forehead. Then I went into the great hall while Astrid and Rahanna went to fight.

Astrid's P.O.V.

I left Sophie in the great hall so she could be safe. Then Rahanna and I went back home so we could get our weapons. She got her sword and I got my axe. By the time we went out of the house, Berk was already a battle filled. Everyone was fighting hand to hand or with the help of their dragons. I told Stormfly to help Rahanna while I fought the enemies hand to hand. Then I saw that Hiccup and Toothless went to the forest. What they didn't notice was that some of the bad guys followed them. At the begging I just kept fighting thinking that Hiccup and Toothless would be fine. But then I saw how they shot Toothless down with a net. That's when I decided that I needed to help Hiccup. So I ran into the forest and started searching for them.

Sophie's P.O.V.

I was in the great hall with the rest of the children. There were also some women to take care of the children. Ratchet, my female Deadly Nadder that was orange, was beside me. She surrounded me with her tail and her wings as if she wanted me to feel safe. I have been here for 40 minutes and I was starting to get more terrified than I already was. I was really, really, really worried about my sisters. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if they died. I was tired of being so hysterical, so I decided to sing the song that Astrid uses to sing for me when I have nightmares.

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where they strung up a man_  
 _They say murdered three_  
 _Strange thing did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where the dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run_  
 _So we would both be free_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where a necklace of hope_  
 _Side by side with me_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we me pt up at midnight in the hanging tree_

When I finished the song I was less hysterical and less terrified. This song really did help me to calm down. I also sing it when I'm nervous. Anyway, I was still terrified so I kept singing.

Astrid's P.O.V.

It took me like 3 minutes to find Hiccup and Toothless. It wasn't difficult at all since Toothless was making noises while trying to break free from the net. When I found them I saw that Hiccup was being surrounded by the attacker and his men. I was surprised since the attacker was Drago. Drago Bludvist. For some time I just stood there hearing the conversation.

"Well, I am a dragon conqueror but I have heard that there's another one in this island. There can only be ONE dragon conqueror and that's gonna be me. So, do you know him?" Drago asked while one of his men was putting a knife near Hiccup's throat. Hiccup was just there not talking. "Aren't you going to speak?" Hiccup just remained silent. "Oh, well, if you're not going to talk then you are not useful. Kill him!" Just when the man was about to kill Hiccup I stopped them.

"Wait! I heard that you are searching for the dragon conqueror. Am I right?"

"Well, yes. And unless you wanna end up dead, I would tell you to run."

"Why would I run away if I'm Astrid Hofferson? The person you're searching for?"

"Are you saying that you are the dragon conqueror? Ha! I don't think that a weak girl like you could be the dragon conqueror." Drago said. Then I looked at Hiccup and he gave me the "what the hell are you doing?" look.

"Well, I am. And if you don't believe me maybe you would like a demonstration?"

"Weeeell, then do it. Show me that you are the dragon conqueror."

"Okey, then." I then made a loud roar, calling one Deadly Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Zimpleback. "There. I called three dragons of different species at the same time. Does that prove that I actually am the dragon conqueror?" Asked hoping the answer would be a "yes".

"Well, it does. But don't you think it is too simple for being the dragon conqueror?"

"Okey, then tell me what do you want me to do to prove that I am the dragon conqueror."

"I heard that only the dragon conqueror can call a skrill. So call a Skrill and I will know that you're the dragon conqueror." When I heard this I got a little nervous. I had called many dragons of different species, but I had never called a Skrill. I looked at Hiccup and he had an "oh, no" look. And I perfectly understand why. I mean no one has ever called a Skrill. Not even Hiccup.

"Okey, then. Let's do this." I sighed. Then I cleared my throat.

"I'm waiting." Drago said impatiently.

"Well, if you want me to call a Skrill, at least let me take my time. Do you even know how hard it is to call a Skrill? I bet you don't." He then remained silent. I cleared again my throat. Then I made the roar that would sound more like a Skrill. It was the loudest roar I had ever made. I still don't understand how I didn't lose my voice, cause it did actually hurt. I them got more than nervous. I had never called a Skrill before and, to be honest, I didn't think it would work. We waited some time and the Skrill wasn't coming yet.

"Well, looks like you're not the dragon con-" He cut off himself when he saw a Skrill flying towards us. Everyone had a face with the "what the whaaaaat?!" expression, including me and Hiccup.

"So, now you think that I'm the dragon conqueror, don't you?"

"Looks like you are. I see that you are better dragon conqueror than me so you are coming with us and you'll teach me all your tricks!"

"Mmmh, let me thiiiink...NO!" I replied.

"Well, then this boy will die!"

"No, wait! Fine, I'll go with you..." When he heard this he smiled. "...if you promise me that you are living Berk in peace!" I said firmly.

"Fine. Untie the boy!" When they untied Hiccup he ran towards me and Toothless, who was just behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He whisper-yelled.

"I'm saving your life! And the lives of all the Berkians!" I whisper-yelled at him. "Now if you excuse me I have to go with one of the ugliest men in the world." After I said this I walked towards Drago. When I was in front of him he gestured a man to tie up my hands.

"Remember that if you disobey I will have to have fun with you. And by "fun" I mean to torture you."

"Well, then I guess you'll have some fun with me everyday." I said calmly. Then we headed back to Berk were all the Berkians were tied up by there wrists.

"People of Berk! My men and I are leaving now and you're no longer going to suffer! At least not for now! But where are your manners you should thank me!" Drago said. Then each man of Drago took a Berkians and pressed a knife to their throats. Making them all say "thank you". But you shouldn't thank me! You should thank these Astrid girl! She gave herself so I would leave Berk for good! She chose a painful life just to save all of you! So pathetic!" He said the last part pushing me making me fall to the ground. I rapidly stood up. "Now, for all of you to know how she will live for now on I will show you how I'll treat her if she disobeys me!" He said while some men came with a lot of weapons.

Sophie's P.O.V.

I was still singing when the doors swung open. Some men came in and took all of us out of the great hall. When I was already outside I saw how Drago was talking a whip to whip someone. Then he worked to a person that was kneeled down waiting for being whipped. I looked carefully and what I saw made me really sad and mad. The person who was kneeled down was Astrid, my sister. In the moment they started whipping her I felt a lot of pain as if I was the one in Astrid's situation. They kept touring her with other types of whips, knifes, and many other weapons. I couldn't help it. I started crying.

Rahanna's P.O.V.

I couldn't handle to see how they tortured Astrid. She was bleeding badly, but what really surprised me was that Astrid wasn't even screaming in pain. She wasn't even tearing up! That's one of the things that I admire about her. That's something that only she can do. She can feel the pain but she knows that she has to be strong for the others so she doesn't show it. She doesn't show that she's actually feeling pain. However, something then went wrong.

"Oh, I see you're not even screaming in pain. What do you say if we torture you until you cry or dream in pain?" When I heard this I had an "oh, no" face, cause I knew that she would never do it. Some time passed and Drago was tired of torturing her since she never screamed nor cried. "Well, looks like you're never going to scream in pain now will you?" She just remained quiet. "That's what I thought." He then grabbed a knife and stabbed it on Astrid's waist, on the left side. She than passed out. "Well, we're leaving. See you people of Berk! Say goodbye to the girl that is sacrificing herself for all of you! Let's go!" When he said that they all left and took Astrid. When they were gone I untied myself and ran towards the great hall.

"Sophie are you okey?" I asked really worried.

"Yes, but they took Astrid! I can't live without her. She's my sister!" She said already crying.

"Shhshshshsh. It's okey. We'll find her. By the moment I'm gonna be the one that stays with you and takes care of you. Okey?" I said hugging her. Then I carried her to our house that was of the few houses that weren't destroyed. I wiped away her tears and took her to bed so she could rest. I couldn't believe they took Astrid. Sophie has loosen her parents and now one of her older sisters. Sincerely, I never imagined me taking care of Sophie by my own since Astrid was the one that spent more time with her, so I practically knew nothing about talking care of little girls. Anyway, when Sophie had fallen asleep I also went to bed thinking if Astrid would be okey.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

After they took Astrid I was really mad at Drago. I was also surprised that she gave herself for me and for Berk. I couldn't believe that she was able to call a Skrill. But what was more impressive is that when they tortured her she didn't even tear up. However, I went to bed and fell asleep thinking about Astrid.

* * *

 **Six more chapters, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friends

Astrid's P.O.V.

(Three days after the attack)

I woke up feeling really dizzy. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything since it was really dark. I tried to stand up but every single part of my body ached so much that I fell to the ground. I felt really weak and miserable on that moment. I mean I wasn't even able to stand up! Ugh...however, I tried again but fell again. I tried one more time and I fell for the third time. I decided to use the walls to help me stand up and it actually worked. My eyes had gotten use to the darkness by the time I could stand up so I could see that I was in a cel. Then I felt some movement. As if someone was making the hole place shake. In that moment I supposed I was in a ship. I kept thinking why would I even be in a ship and I remembered what happened back at Berk. The attack, me helping Hiccup, me calling a Skrill, and me being...tortured. I also remembered that after Drago tortured me I passed out and I supposed I was in one of his ships. I was deep in my thoughts when a sound interrupted them. I then saw that someone was coming towards my cel. Some moments later I saw a big figure in front of me. Then I saw that it was Drago, who had some guards behind him.

"Oh, good! You're awake! I thought you might have died." He said walking towards me.

"I am not THAT weak, you know? Well, off course you do since you didn't see me crying in pain when you tortured me." I said trying to sound rude and strong, but failed since I was really weak so my voice was just showing weakness.

"Maybe you weren't weak but now you are! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you 'slept' for three days and that tomorrow we'll be arriving to my island so you can live a hard life full of dragon training and pain." He said and then went out of my cel. I just sat down on the ground and waited until I fell asleep.

⏰At the next day⏰

I woke up. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was still in the ship, which meant that we hadn't arrived to Drago's island. I just sat there waiting since I had nothing else to do. After 4 hours or so some men came into my cel and practically carried me out of the cel. Then we climbed some stairs and we finally reached to upper part of the ship **(I have no idea how's it called)** where Drago was.

"Good thing you're here cause we already arrived to my island." After he said that the ship shook a lot, telling us that it had touched mainland. The two men started pushing me so that I could get off the ship, behind us came Drago and at the end his men. "Take her to the arena!" He commanded. The two men did what they were told to and took me to the arena, Drago following just behind us. When we arrived he commanded some other guards to set free one of the many caged dragons. When they did Drago told me to train his dragon. I rapidly responded with a big 'NO!'.

"If you don't do it I'll have to torture you!" He yelled at me.

"Okey, then do it. I seriously don't care." I replied calmly.

"With your condition you might end up death!"

"Well, I am the one and only 'dragon conqueror', and if you kill me who will train your Skrill, or your Whispering Deaths, or your Change Wings? Huh?" I replied showing him that if he killed me no one else would train his dragons. He then yelled in angriness slapping me in the face so hard that I fell to the ground.

"Take her to her cel!" He commanded the two men while exiting the arena, heading to who knows where. The two men took me to a building that was full of cels. We stopped in front of one where they literally threw me into it. After locking the door they left.

⏰Three days later⏰

I hadn't eaten anything for 7 days and I was starving. Not to mention that I was also really weak. However, today I lady came into the 'cels zone' with a tray of food. She came near my cel, opened the door, left the food on the ground, and closed the door again. Bad thing I couldn't see her face since she was wearing a hood. Before she left I asked who she was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Can't tell ya." She replied. "Besides, I'm not aloud to talk to the prisoners."

"Well, thanks. For the food." I thanked and she just nodded. I then started eating the food. It tasted like hell but I kept eating. What did you spect!? I was starving and I had to eat something.

⏰1 year later⏰

I have been here for a year now. I am freakin weak. Not to mention hurt, since Drago tortured me practically everyday, and skinny. Yes, I was freakin skinny too since I barely ate. The food they gave me was really bad and it was a little, tiny portion of it. There were days that they didn't even give me food. Anyway, the one who gave me the food everyday was always the same lady. Every time she gave me food we had a little talk, so we kinda knew each other. The only thing we didn't know was our names and today I decided to ask her.

"Hey! Can you tell me your name now?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm Heather." When I heard this I was really surprised.

"H-Heather?" I asked really confused. She then removed her hood so I could see her. It was her! Heather! My best friend!

"Yes! It's me! Y-Your friend." She said. She then opened the door and came towards me and hugged me, and even though it hurt since I was badly injured, I hugged back.

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Cause I wasn't sure it was you and, besides, I wasn't aloud to talk to you. Astrid, I missed you so much." She said now crying. Obviously because she was happy not because she was sad. I started to tear up too.

"I missed you too." We then let go off the hug. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Drago trapped me. He was going to kill me, but told him that I would work for him. He agreed with that but he said that he was going to kill me if I did something wrong. And why are YOU her?" She explained/asked.

"Well, he attacked Berk and he said he was searching for the dragon conqueror. He was about to take Hiccup but I lied saying that the dragon conqueror was me so he took me." I explained.

"But why are you so injured?"

"Cause every time he tells me to train his dragons I say 'no' which makes him really mad and he tortures me. What he doesn't know is that anything is going to make me do it. Not even spending my hole life being tortured."

"And the gang hasn't come to rescue you?"

"They don't know where I am." I replied. "One question before you leave."

"Yes?"

"Am I the only prisoner in here?"

"Yes. At least by the moment. The other prisoners all died trying to train Drago's dragons." She replied with a saddened tone and expression. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded. She was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Hey! Maybe we could make a plan to scape?"

"Sure. I'd love to. I really wanna get outta here." We smiled at each other and then she left. I just hope the next days I pass in this place won't be so painful.

* * *

 **5 more chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11: Most Important Mission

⏰1 year later⏰

Astrid's P.O.V.

I woke up from my 'unconsciousness nap' some time after the 'torturing session' of the day. I've been here two years and I am now 22 years old, just like Heather. Talking about her, we've been making plans this year but all of them have failed. For this two years I've been thinking about getting outta here so that I can see Sophi and Rahanna. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone coming and I knew it was Heather, since she always came to give me food at this time of the day. Some seconds later she was already in front of me handing me the food. We started talking while I ate my probably rotten food.

"How do you feel today? Was your 'torturing session' less painful?" She asked.

"I am feeling weaker than the usual, and about the 'torturing session', well, I guess it was the usual, but I don't really know.I mean, when people torture you everyday for two years, there's a point in which you no longer feel the pain. You're so used to it that you no longer feel it, so I don't know if it was the usual or not." I explained/replied.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I know you don't deserve this. No one does. You're my best friend and I hate seeing you like this.  
I wish I could do something for you." She said sadly.

"Heather, you already ARE doing something for me. You're helping me to come up with I plan to get outta here. And that helps me a lot. Not to mention that you give me food everyday. Well, rotten food, but it helps cause if it wasn't because of that if would probably be dead by now. So you ARE actually helping."

"I know. But I wish I could do something about you being tortured and being badly injured."

"There's going to be time for that after we get outta here." I said giving her a 'don't worry' smile."By the moment we just need a plan." We started thinking about a plan. Nothing came to our minds until an idea came to me. "You have access to the dragons' cages, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I've got an idea." I sayid with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, really! What is it?!" She asked excited.

"Okey, the plan is that you go to the Terrible Terrors' cage, get out of it one Terrible Terror and then tie a message and a map to its leg and then tell it to go to Berk so that someone will take the message and give it to Hiccup. Did you understand?" I explained asked.

"Yes! It's the best plan we've got for two years!" She whisper-yelled in excitement. "But I got to say that it's a little risky, you know? The guards could catch me."

"No if you do it at night."

⏰Time Skipped to Nighttime⏰

Heather's P.O.V.

It was already nighttime, which meant that I had to do the most important mission of my life. I got put of my freaking small bedroom that they have me and headed towards the dragons' cages. When I got there I went directly towards the Terrible Terrors.

"Okey lil' guys. Let's get one of you outta here." I said to them. "Now, where's the key?" I asked to myself while looking around the place to find them. It took me 1 minute or so to find them. When I got them I opened the cage and got out a Terrible Terror. "Hey there, lil' fella. You're gonna help me and my friend get outta here." Then I walked to my bedroom with the little dragon in my arms. When I got there I went towards a desk and took 1 piece of paper, a map, and a little piece of rope. Once I got them I went to Astrid's cel.

"Hey!" I whisper-yelled to get her attention.

"Oh, hey, Heather...and...little friend!" I then got into the cel and gave her the piece of paper so that she could write the letter. Once she wrote it we tied up the map and the letter with the piece of rope and then told the Terrible Terror to fly back to Berk. The moment we told it that I flew out the window of Astrid's cel.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" I asked.

"I don't know. But, as I always say, we have to try to find out." She replied. We just stayed there seeing how the little dragon flew away. After if disappeared into the darkness of the night we sat down doing the only thing we could do: hope for the best.

* * *

 **4 more chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Message

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Terrible Terrors singing on the roof top. I got up, took a bath, put on my armor, went downstairs to give Toothless his food, and got my breakfast. It had been two years from the battle we had against Drago, and from the las time I saw Astrid. Me and the gang had been searching for Drago's island to rescue Astrid and the dragons he captured. Astrid's kidnap affected all of us. Snotlout was teasing me the hole day saying that it was my fault, which made him more irritable, Fishlegs was just sad, the twins didn't joke around as much as day do, and me...well...I've been sad, depressed, frustrated, and also mad at Drago for taking her. Anyway, I was eating breakfast while thinking about how to find Drago's island until my thoughts were interrupted by a Terrible Terror landing in front of me. I then noticed that it had two pieces of paper tied to its right leg. I untied the pieces of paper and have the Terrible Terror a small fish. Then I unfold the peaches of paper and noticed that one of them was a map and the other one a letter. Then I noticed that the letter was from Astrid! In that moment I was really excited and started reading it immediately.

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _I send you this letter to tell you that I'm okey. Well, kind of okey, since Drago tortures me every day. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you that Heather is here with me so you have nothing to worry about. This two years were really tough if you ask me. Also Heather and I had been making lots of plans to get outta here, but all of them failed. Obviously if you're reading this means that this is the only plan that didn't fail. I wanted to tell you that I miss you, the gang, and the dragons (specially Stormfly). However, I sent you the map so that you can find Drago's island and get us outta here. Anyway,_  
 _Hope you can make it to this island! Take care of yourself when coming!_  
 _-Astrid_

I couldn'tbelieve that the letter was from Astrid. I couldn't believe that Heather was with her. But what was more impressive was that she somehow managed to survive this two years of torturing! It made me so happy to know that she was alive! And now with the map I could save her! I ran out of my house with Toothless behind. I went to the houses of my friends and told them to meet me at the Great Hall. I also told my dad and my mom. When they were all there I started the meeting.

"Well, I brought you here to tell you something really important." I started.

"I hope it has to do with you being excited and happy. You hadn't smile for two years." Snotlout said.

"It has to do with that. It actually is the reason of my excitement. However, this morning, when I was eating my breakfast, a Terrible Terror came flying into my window and landed in front of me. I then noticed that it had two pieces of paper tied to its right leg. I untied the pieces of paper and noticed that it was a map and a letter. And guess who sent the letter!" I said excited.

"Thor!" Tuff replied. We all chuckled at his answer.

"No. It was from Astrid!" I said. When they heard what I said, they all seemed as happy as I was. "She is in Drago's island alongside with Heather. They sent the letter and the map so that we can find them! Isn't this great!" I said excited and all of them nodded. "So now that we have the map we can save Astrid, Heather, and the dragons Drago captured! All we need is a plan." After I said that, we all started making a plan to save Astrid, Heather, and the dragons.

* * *

 **Shortest. Chapter. Ever. I've written longer "author's notes"!**

 **3 more chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13: To the Rescue

Hiccup's P.O.V.

After we had made a plan, we started preparing everything. We knew that Drago's men were probably going to see us. We had the map of how to find the island, but we didn't have the map OF the island, so they could probably see us. That's why we decided that we would take some vikings (from Berk, obviously) so that they could help us. We were all ready and in our positions. I was in the lead since I had the map, my parents behind me, then the gang, and then the rest of the vikings. We were all ready so we started flying. After some hours, our dragons were already tired so we started searching for an island so that we could rest. It took us some minutes to spot an island. When we did, we landed and built a campfire and built the tents. We were going to stay there for the night. I went to the area were the gang, my parents, and Gobber were. I sat down next to my mother and rested my back on Toothless. I was worried, and I guess I had a worried expression, because my mother asked me what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

"Son, come on, I know something is bothering you. Please, tell me." She insisted and I knew I couldn't lie to her, so I just answered.

"Is just that... What if when we arrive it's already too late? What if when we're there she is no longer alive? I mean, with Drago torturing her, maybe she doesn't make it. I don't know what I would do if I figured out that she was dead." I explained.

"Oh, son. I know you're worried, but I bet she's a strong woman. I mean, I don't really know her, but you've talked to me about her, and I can tell she's really strong. Besides, I can tell she's really strong since I was there when Drago attacked us and tortured her, and I got to admit that she's is one of the strongest people I've ever seen. Maybe she'll be weak and badly injured, but I bet she's gonna make it." She said comforting me, while hugging me.

"Thanks, mom. That actually makes me feel better." I said returning the hug.

"Any time, son. Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow it's going to be a big day." She said pulling apart and kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night mom."

"Sleep well, son." After that little conversation, I laid down and fell asleep...

Rahanna's P.O.V.

I was with my dragon, Hatchet, laying next to Sophie and resting my back on Hatchet, while Sophie was resting on Ratchet, her Deadly Nadder. This two years I have been taking care of her. It's kinda easy, except for the fact that she is really depressed because of Astrid being kidnaped. At the beginning, she didn't even wanted to eat, nor sleep, nor get out of the house. Some time later I managed to make her eat and I even memorized the song Astrid used to sing to her when she had nightmares. After I memorized it, I started singing it to her every night so that she could fall asleep. That's how I get her to sleep every night, since she always had nightmares. Anyway, by the moment, Sophie and I were just looking at the stars above us. I think it's because we both had a lot to think with Astrid's situation. We were both silent until Sophie decided to speak.

"Rahanna?" She called.

"Yes, Sophie?"

"Do you think Astrid is okey?"

"Well, Hiccup said that Astrid was the one who sent the letter, so I suppose that she's, at least, alive." I replied.

"Well, yeah, but... Do you think she's like almost perfectly okey?" She asked again.

"Sophie, I'm gonna be honest with you, okey? I, sincerely don't think she's perfectly okey. Drago is a rude, cold man that has no mercy. I know Astrid is alive because she's the strongest person I've ever met. I mean, her parents died when she was 4 and she had to live all by herself since she had no more relatives. Then she had I boyfriend who cheated on her "accidentally" and she had to leave her hometown. Then she adopted a pretty, little girl and, even though she was just 15, she did everything she could to protect her. Then she had to go back to her hometown and go back with her old boyfriend just so that he could hurt her again. Then she gave herself for her ex-boyfriend, for her "sisters", for her friends, and for the whole village. Not to mention that she survived two years in another island being tortured by a really, really, really bad guy. So I know that she's gonna make it and that she will do anything to keep taking care of you, Sophie. So don't worry, she's gonna survive." I said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks for comforting me, Rahanna."

"Any time, Sophie."

"Can you sing me the song?" She asked.

"Sure." After that I started singing the song Astrid used to sing to her.

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where they strung up a man,_  
 _They said murdered three_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be,_  
 _If we met up at mid night in the hanging tree_

Then we started singing together.

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree,_  
 _Where a necklace of hope_  
 _Side by side with me..._

We then kept singing until we both fell asleep...

⏰At the Next Morning⏰

I woke up to the sunlight hitting me on the face. I noticed that Sophie was in my arms, so I stood up being careful not to wake her up. I then noticed that Hatchet was already awake.

"Oh, morning, girl." I said kindly greeting her while petting her. "Did you sleep well?" I asked and she just nodded her head. "Let's go get breakfast, girl." I mounted her and went to the area where we had all the supplies, like food, water, weapons, etc. I took two baskets full of chicken for Hatchet and Ratchet. I then attached them to Hatchet's saddle and then took two bottles full of yak milk and apples for me and Sophie. Then, I mounted Hatchet and went back to where I left Sophie...

Sophie's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Terrible Terrors singing. I noticed that Rahanna wasn't beside me, but then I saw her mounting Hatchet, flying towards me and Ratchet. When Rahanna landed a ran towards her.

"Morning, sis!" I greeted happily and exited, since today were going to save Astrid.

"Hey, Sophie!" She greeted back hugging me after she had hopped off of Hatchet. "Ready to go save Astrid?"

"Off course! I'm really exited! I mean, I haven't seen her for two years! And, are you as happy as I am?" I asked.

"Why, off course I am! As you said, we haven't seen her for two years." She said happily. "Now, let's get ready. Eat your breakfast so that we can wait for the rest of the vikings and save Astrid." She said giving me two apples and a glass with yak milk. We then ate our breakfast and waited for the rest of the vikings to be ready. Then, Hiccup said to all the vikings to mount their respective dragons and follow him, since he had the map. We spent hours flying until we reached the island of the bad guys.

"Okey, people! Remember the plan! You go and distract Drago's men, while me and Astrid's sisters go and save Astrid and Heather! Now, go!" Hiccup commanded. Rahanna and I then started following him. "Remember, girls, we have to be very careful." He said and we just nodded our heads. After we made sure most of Drago's men were fighting against the Berkians, we walked towards a building that we supposed was where the cels were. Before we entered, Rahanna and I located ourselves in front of Hiccup since, well, let's just say he's not the best in any kind of combat. Rahanna and I nocked down the guards that didn't go to the battle field to fight against the berkians, while searching for Astrid  
and/or her friend whose name I don't remember. We then heard voices coming from a room. We opened the door slightly and carefully to see what was going on in there. We saw a Drago talking to a black haired girl.

"So? You said you knew those guys! You know, the 20 years old guys! Hiccup's friends! So you must know their weaknesses! Start talking, now!" Drago yelled to the girl.

"I will not speak!" She yelled back.

"Fine! You leave me no choice!" He said. We then heard some footsteps coming towards us. We hid and then saw one of Drago's men. Drago was about to stab a knife on the girl's leg, but the guard interrupted him.

"Drago! There are too many of them! We need you to control the dragons!" The man said.

"Fine! Looks like your torturing will have to wait!" He said to the girl. Then, Drago and the man left, allowing us to enter the room and help the poor girl.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

When I entered the room, I noticed that the girl was Heather!

"Heather!" I said walking towards her and untying her hands.

"Hiccup? Oh, I'm soooo glad you're here!" She said.

"Are you okey?" I asked worried.

"Yes! But Astrid is not! Hiccup, you gotta help her!" Heather answered.

"Yeah, I know. Now, let's get Astrid! Lead the way!" I said to her.

"Okey, then. Follow me!" She said. The three of us then nodded and started following her. We kept running until Heather stopped in front of one of the cels. Then, she took out some keys. She then opened the door of the cel. Me and Astrid's sisters walked towards the cel and the only thing we could see was the silhouette of a person curled up in one of the cel's corners...

Astrid's P.O.V.

I was there in my cel doing nothing when I heard footsteps. Then I saw Heather and she opened the cel's door. Then I saw three other people, but I couldn't see who it was. I tried to talk and ask who they were, but I couldn't. I've been having troubles to speak for some time now, because of some of the wounds I have in my throat, so every time I try to speak, it hurts like hell! Sorry for the expression, but it's true. However, I just laid there not being able to talk...

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"That person is Astrid, right?" I asked Heather.

"Yes. You need to help her. I can't help her walk since I'm a little hurt too." She answered/explained. I just nodded my head. I started walking towards her, but she tried to get away from me. I could tell she was scared because she didn't know it was me.

"Hey." I greeted gently so that I wouldn't make her more scared than she already was. "It's okey. I won't hurt you. It's me. Hiccup. Remember me?" I asked afraid that she would have lost her memory or something like that.

"H-Hiccup?" She said in a very weak voice. It was almost inaudible. I then nodded my head. I went nearer her and hugged her tightly unaware of her wounds. "Aahhg!" She yelled in pain.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. Does it heart a lot?" I asked worriedly. She just nodded her head. I hugged her again, but this time softly so that I wouldn't hurt her. I was surprised when she didn't pull away rejecting me and instead hugged back. Her embrace was really, really soft, making me know that she was really weak. I started stroking her hair to calm her down and assure her that I was there for her. "It's okey. I'm here now." I said.

"Hey, Hiccup? Can you let us greet our sister?" I heard Rahanna talking to me. "Sure." I said pulling apart. Then, the two sisters approached Astrid and hugged her. She hugged them back. "Astrid, we missed you so much!" Rahanna said crying.

"I'm so happy to see you alive!" Sophie said crying and hugging Astrid too.

"I-I'm hap-py t-too, g-girls." Astrid said with her almost inaudible voice.

"Ummm... Guys? I don't wanna ruin this beautiful, and touching moment...but... I guess we need to leave before someone finds out we're here." Heather said behind us.

"Off course. Girls, excuse me, please." I said walking towards Astrid so that I could carry her. They both nodded and moved so that I could pick up Astrid. I then picked her up. She groaned a little because of her wounds. I also noticed that she was really light. When I got out of the cel, I could notice that it was because she was really, really, really, really, really skinny. I bet they barely gave her food. We kept walking and went out the dungeon. We saw that the Berkians were winning the battle, which was totally a good thing. We were about to mount our dragons, when Drago came from nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled. Astrid's sisters went towards him and started fighting. I then called the gang. After the came, told them and Heather to go save the dragons that Drago had trapped. After they left, I started walking towards Toothless, when I heard Rahanna and Sophie scream in pain. I turned around and saw that Drago had broken one of their arms to each. I knew they couldn't fight, so I left Astrid laying near a bush, took out my inferno (the fire blade he has in httyd2), and walked towards Drago. "Oh, come on! You're gonna fight with me?! I bet you don't even know how to fight!" He said making fun of me.

"I may not be an expert, but that doesn't mean I can't fight!" After that we started fighting. At the beginning, surprisingly, I was winning. But then Drago started punching me until I was almost unconscious. He was about to stab his sword on my chest, when an axe came from nowhere, locating itself between me and the sword. Then the person made a movement with the axe, making Drago's sword fly through the air. I turned around and was surprised to see that it was Astrid. Her legs were shaking because she was really weak, but somehow managed to not to fall to the ground.

"You're not hurting him!" She tried to yell with her weak voice, and actually managed to yell a little.

"Seriously?! You're weaker than a hamster! Are you seriously gonna fight against me?!" Drago said making laugh at her.

"I may be weak! But that doesn't mean I can't try to beat you down! I'm tired of me being the one who gets hurt! Now it's your turn to suffer!" She said with a lot of madness in her tone. They both started fighting. At the beginning he was winning. He even threw his knife at her, causing it to stab on her abdomen! But she simply removed it. She then ran towards Drago and just in the moment they were about to crash, she slid above Drago's legs, stood up and stabbed him on his back with her axe, making him fell unconscious. She then kneeled down trying to contain the pain she felt. I immediately ran towards her just in the moment she fell unconscious and took her in my arms. Her sisters came running towards us.

"Astrid! Wake up, please! Don't leave us!" I said panicking. I then checked her pulse, and, luckily there was one, but very weak. I saw that she was bleeding badly so I called Toothless and when he came I mounted him putting Astrid in front of me. Her head and her right hand were resting on my chest. I told Toothless to start flying. When all the Berkians saw me already leaving, they mounted their respective dragons and followed. The gang and Heather came back. Heather was riding Windshear, her dragon, and the gang and the rest of the dragons followed behind. We immediately headed to Berk...

* * *

 **2 more chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14: Back On Berk

Hiccup's P.O.V.

After lots of hours of flying we were almost in Berk. Astrid was still bleeding but it was less blood since I bandaged her wound. When we arrived to Berk, me and Gobber went immediately to Gothi's so that she could heal Astrid, and Rahanna, Sophie, and Heather followed us. I knocked the door and Gothi opened the door. When she saw Astrid's wound and injuries, she gestured me to go in and put Astrid on the bed. I did as I was told to and then Gobber and the girls came in. Gothi started checking Astrid wounds and injuries while the rest of us sat down, waiting for the results. After some minutes, Gothi spilled some sand on the floor and started writing. After she was done, Gobber stood up and approached her to read whatever she had written.

"What did she say?" I asked worriedly. And it wasn't just because Astrid was hurt, but also because Gobber looked worried.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry to tell you that...well...Astrid is in coma. Gothi says that she slipped into a coma because she barely ate and the food was in really bad conditions. Not to mention that she's badly injured and lost a lot of blod. Also that she is sick. She got a sickness while being in the other island. This sickness can be really dangerous if you don't take proper care of her. Gothi says that if you hadn't bring her here in time, she would have died. Gothi thinks that she might wake up in, at least, a week. But we can't be sure. I'm sorry, Hiccup. Sorry, girls." Gobber explained with sadness in his tone. I couldn't believe what he just said. I didn't believe it and I didn't want to. This had to be a dream. She couldn't slip into a coma. I just started tearing up. That was all I could do in that moment. I couldn't do anything to wake her up.

I walked towards her. When I approached her, I just stood there staring at her not paying attention to the girls who were also, if not crying, tearing up. In that moment it was just me and Astrid's unconscious body. She looked pale. She looked injured. She looked skinny. She was breathing slowly... _really_ slowly. But even if she was injured, pale, and ill-fed, she looked peaceful. As if she was sleeping. She still looked peaceful and beautiful, as usual.

I kneeled down beside her and took her skinny, pale, injured, and small hand. I remembered that she used to put our hands together because she liked to see how small her hand was compering it to mine. I remembered all we passed together: the fight against the Red Death, when she kissed me in front of the whole village after I woke up, the first time I asked her out, when I asked her to be my girlfriend, Snoggletog, and...when Lauren kissed me, when she ran away, when she came back to Berk, when she forgave me, when she sacrificed herself for all of us, and at the end, when she fought against Drago to save me.

Then, I started thinking about all that she had to suffer through her whole life. Her parents' death, her uncle's death, living all by herself fighting against dragons and always training hard to became the best warrior, watching her friend fight against the Red Death, her boyfriend being kissed by another girl, adopting a little girl at the age of 15 and raising her and taking care of her no matter what, going back to Berk, her boyfriend breaking her heart again, sacrificing herself, being tortured for two years, then slipping into a coma. I kept thinking until Rahanna interrupted my thoughts.

"She was really happy back on our island. Taking care of everyone. Specially me and Sophie. She was amazing. The best sister ever. Always worried about everyone else, but never worried about herself. So selfless...caring for others, protecting every single creature that surrounds her, even if it means giving her life. She also loved everyone. She loved _you_. With all her heart. She would do anything for you." What she said at the end caught my attention.

"I always thought she hated me after I broke her heart for the second time."

"She might be rude and mean sometimes, but she wouldn't be capable of hating. She sacrificed herself for you. Sure, she did it for everyone. But mostly for _you_. You're the one who she loves. She obviously loves everyone, but she loves us in a different way. She loves Sophie and I as sisters. But she loves you as _more_ than a friend. She might've said things as "I am never going to be your girlfriend again!", but it was because when she's mad, she needs some time to calm herself down. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go catch up to Sophie. She ran out of the hut some time ago. Good night, Hiccup." She said just before leaving. I had already started thinking about stuff, but then I remembered that Heather was still there, so I turned around to face her. I was about to say something but she said something first.

"You should've seen her while we were on Drago's island. Drago tortured her every single day. Well, there were some days in which he didn't since he knew that he might've killed her. She always talked about you and her sisters, saying that she would've done anything just to see the three of you, at least, one more time. She said that the practically the only reason of why she wanted to get out of that prison, was because of you. She said that she wanted to take care of Sophie, that she wanted to keep being Rahanna's sister, and that she still loved you after all you did and that she wanted to go back with you. That she wanted the two of you to become a couple again, and that she'd do anything to accomplish those three things. She never gave up. She always made a new plan to escape and, as her friend, I had to support her idea and help her. All of our plans failed, but she still had hope."

"Some time before you went to Drago's island, she had been way weaker than usual. I was afraid she was going to die, and I told her that. But...do you know what her answer was?" She asked. I just moved my head no. "She said that if she did, that I told you that she loved you and that she would accept you having any other girl as your girlfriend. That it didn't matter who it was, while that girl made you happy and didn't break your heart. She knew what it felt to be heartbroken, and she didn't want you to know how it felt. She said told me to take care of you and her sisters. Specially Sophie, since, well, you know, she lost one of her arms. But she then made a promise. She promised that she wouldn't die. Not without seeing you again. She promised to keep being strong for you. That she'd survive for you. And she did. She kept her promise. She didn't die and saw the three of you again." She stopped. There was a moment of silence before she started to talk again.

"We don't know what's gonna happen next. We don't know if she's going to die or survive. Gothi and Gobber said that she might not make it. But I know better. I know she's going to survive. I know she's gonna fight for all of us. She doesn't give up easily. She fights until the end. She fights until she gets what she wants. And believe me when I tell you that what she wants right now, is to live with the four of us: you, me, and her sisters. And she's gonna accomplish it. Now, what do you say if both of us go to our houses and get some rest? She won't be able to rest with us chatting in here." She said. I nodded my head and stood up.

We both got out of Gothi's hut. We went to the great hall to get dinner and then I walked her to Astrid's house, where she was going to stay with Astrid's sisters.

"Heather, thank you. For comforting me. You really made me feel better. Now I understand why Astrid and you are best friends. You have a lot in common. And one of those things is that you both know how to comfort and cheer up people. You're a really good friend."

"Why, you're welcome Hiccup. This is what she'd wanted me to do. She wouldn't like to see you sad and depressed. And thanks to you too. You know, for saying that I'm a good friend. Remember that if you need something, you can tell me. 'Night, Hiccup."

"Good night, Heather. Sleep well." With that, she entered the house and closed the door. I then headed to my own house. I put on my pajamas and went to sleep...

* * *

 **One more chapter! ONE more to finish the story!**


	15. Chapter 15: Happy Ever After

Astrid's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly trying to get used to the sunlight. I then felt my hands touching something like...grass? I sat down and looked around me. It was just grass and some flowers. No people, no houses, no trees, no nothing. It was just grass and flowers. I stood up and felt my whole body aching, and I remembered that I was injured because of Drago. I looked down at my body and saw that I was wearing a white dress that reached my knees. I then started thinking what I was doing in this place? I mean, I only remembered seeing Hiccup and my sisters in my cel, then fighting with Drago and then...nothing, I guess I fainted after fighting with Drago. It didn't make sence, besides, I was in Drago's island so it didn't make sense that I was in such a beautiful place. I kept thinking until a light appeared in front of me. The light was so shiny that I had to cover my eyes. I then saw three silhouettes coming from the light and coming towards me. Then, the light started shining even more. I couldn't even look at it. I covered my eyes in a way in which they were completely covered so that I wouldn't see anything. I then felt someone stroking my hair and then I heard a voice saying my name.

"Oh, Astrid, dear. Is it really you?" The voice asked. It was the voice of a woman, and it was sweet and loving. I opened my eyes and saw a woman. She was about my stature, blonde hair, and green eyes. I then saw a man with brown hair and blue eyes beside her. He looked like my father and I supposed that the woman was my mother, but I didn't know since my mother died while giving birth to me. Then I spotted another man who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like my Uncle Finn.

"W-who are you?" I asked confused. I mean, it couldn't be them. They were all dead.

"Oh, off course, you don't know me. I'm Emma Hofferson, your mother." When she said that I started tearing up.

"M-mom?" I asked tearing up. She also started tearing up when I called her mom.

"Yes, dear." She said smiling. We stared at each other and then hugged. I was really happy. I had finally got to meet my mother! The woman that died giving birth to me! I never thought I'd meet her. When we pulled apart I noticed that the two men were still there, smiling at me.

"D-dad? Un-uncle?" The two men nodded their heads. I immediately ran towards them. I first hugged my father and then my uncle. "B-but, you're dead!" They just nodded again. "So, since I'm looking at you...does that mean I'm dead two? Am I in Valhalla?"

"No, darling. You're just in a coma. After you beat Drago, you fainted. But, you are in Valhalla." My father explained with a sad expression. When he said that I just smiled. The three of them looked at me in surprise. I supposed it was because they didn't spect me to smile.

"Aren't you sad, lass?" My uncle asked.

"No. I mean, sure I'm sad, but...well, just the idea of living with you for the rest of the eternity makes me happy. I know that I'm just in a coma and that my body is still fighting to wake up, but if I command my body to stop, then I'll die and live with you! Well, not really live because I'll be dead, but anyway, guess you get the point. Oh my gods! I'll be with you!" I said excited, but then I saw that they just smiled sadly at me. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Dear, I know you want to be with us, and we want too, but we can't be together." My mom said witha sad expression.

"W-why not?"

"Well, it is not your time yet." My father said.

"You still have to fight, lass." My uncle said just after my dad spoke.

"B-but, I have nothing to fight for."

"Dear, you have a lot to fight for. First of all, Sophie and Rahanna. They need your help. Second, your friends, specially Heather. She's your best friend and she really wants you to wake up. They all need your friendship. Then, you got Hiccup. He loves you and specks you to wake up and live happy with you. He needs your love. And at last, you've got all that people around you. You helped them all by giving your life for them. And it is not just the Berckians, but all, and I mean literally _all_ the people around you. They all need you. You've got something in you that makes you special, that makes everyone love you and want you as your friend. And you know what it is? It's you. It's not only a part of your personality, or a little part of you. It's _all_ of you. _You_ protect and help people. _You_ inspire them to help others. Perhaps you can't inspire everyone, like you didn't inspire Drago, but you inspire many other people. You have to keep fighting, for those who you love and everyone else around you. They all need _you_. You're that kind of persons who can make people change their minds so that they all do good. You're a person who can change the persons around you, and if you can change the people, you can change the _whole_ world. So keep fighting, darling." My mother said. Those words really touched my heart, but then my thoughts were interrupted when I noticed they were going towards the light.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle! Don't leave me! Please! I need you! Now that you were with me again, you can't leave me alone!" I yelled crying. I usually never cried, but, hey, I just met my parents and uncle who are all dead and now they leave me alone again! What did you spect me to do?

"Keep fighting, Astrid!" They all said while waving goodbye at me.

"No!" I screamed but it was useless. They were already gone and I couldn't do anything about it...

Hiccup's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since we came back to Berk, and two weeks since Astrid fell into a coma. I was just sitting on a chair beside her bed. She was no longer at Gothi's. She was now at her house, were her sisters and Heather lived. I was staring at her holding her hand. I was really worried that she wouldn't make it, but, as Heather said, she'll fight, and she'll survive this. I still have hope, but, well, lately I've been being more...mmmh...negative. I've been thinking that she may actually not make it. I was deep in my thoughts when a noise distracted me. I turned around and saw Astrid moving and opening her eyes slowly.

"Astrid! You're awake!" I said happily when her eyes were fully open...

Astrid's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes again hoping that I'd be back in Valhalla, but when I opened my eyes I saw a totally different place. It was my bedroom. The moment my eyes were fully open, a very familiar voice greeted me.

"Astrid! You're awake!" A person with auburn hair and emerald green eyes said. I immediately knew it was Hiccup. I just turned to see him and smiled at him. "Oh, Astrid. I thought you wouldn't make it! I was really worried about you! I didn't know if you were gonna wake up or just...leave me and the others." His smile faded away when he said the last part. I just smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek.

"I thought you trusted me." I weakly said joking.

"Off course I do. But I guess fear makes you insecure." He replied.

"Oh, so you were afraid? Are you still afraid, big baby boo?" I asked joking with my weak voice.

"Hahahahaha! I've never understood how you make that."

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Cheer up people. Whatever happens, you always find a way to make people smile, you give them new hope, and you help them." He explained.

"You sounded like my mother."

"Didn't she die giving birth to you?" He asked confused.

"Yes, she did. But while I was in a coma, I saw her. I saw her with my father and uncle. They told me we were in Valhalla but that I wasn't dead. I was sad but I was also very happy cause I knew that if I commanded my body to stop trying to wake up, I'd die, which meant that I could be with them. But then my mom told me that I couldn't stay because I had to fight for you, for my sisters, for Heather, for our friends, and for all the people around me. She said that everyone needed me because I helped, protected and inspired them to help others. She told me many other things, but if I told you those things, I'd take hours, so...yeah. I better gave you the summary." I explained with my pretty weak voice.

"Well, I'm glad you met them. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Well, my whole body is aching. But the most important part is that I'm starving."

"Hahahahaha! Off course you are. I'll go for some food and I'll call your sisters and Heather." I just nodded my head and then he went out of the room. I then heard him talking to my sisters and Heather, and some seconds later they were already entering my room.

"Astrid!" They all said in surprise.

"Hey, girls!" I greeted them. Sophie ran towards me and jumped on my bed, then hugged me.

"Sis! I missed you so much! I was praying the gods that they help you waking up! I really needed you to wake up! I mean, sure this two girls took proper care of me, but you're an expert taking care of little girls! Well, I'm not so little now, I'm already 13, but still!" She said happily.

"Hahahahaha! I missed you too, sweetie." Then Rahanna and Heather came towards me and hugged me too.

"Astrid! We're so happy to see you awake!" Heather said.

"I'm glad you woke up! I needed my twin sister! Well, we're not really sisters, but, well, I guess you get the point. Anyway, I also needed you to take care of Sophie! She's really naughty and playful! She never listens to me!" Rahanna said still hugging me.

"Is that true Sophie? I know that I'm usually the one who takes care of you, but you also have to listen to your other big sister. Anyway, Rahanna, you'll have to keep taking care of Sophie while I get healed and I can, at least, walk. And you, Sophie, will have to listen and obey her, understood?"

"Ugh! Fine." They both said pouting and I just laughed at their reaction. We kept chatting and I told them that I met my parents and my uncle, until Hiccup entered the room.

"Girls, let her rest and eat. Go out please. I need to talk to Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Fine, but don't take too long, we also want to talk with her. And if you take too long, I suppose will have to check on you guys." Heather said.

"Yeah, Sophie and I are not ready to be aunts." Rahanna said with a sassy smile.

"Hey! Just get outta here!" I said blushing, while throwing at them one of the many pillows that surrounded me. They just got out of the room laughing their longs out. "Hahahahaha! Whoever understands them!" I said laughing too.

"I know. They're really funny and crazy. And you match perfectly with them." Hiccup said.

"Hey! I'm not crazy! I'm just outta my mind! Which is totally worse than being crazy!" I joked and Hiccup just laughed. He then settled the tray if food in a table. "So? What did you want to talk about?"

"Don't you rather eat your food first?"

"Nah. It's okey. That can wait."

"Okey then. Well, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For breaking your heart twice and not being able to rescue you from Drago. Can you forgive me?" He said with an apologetical look.

"Hiccup, I already did. And about rescuing me from Drago, that wasn't your fault. It was Drago's and I fault. Him for wanting to take the "dragon conqueror", and mine for saying that I was the dragon conqueror and for giving myself. There was nothing you could do about it."

"Astrid, would you be my girlfriend again?" I was shocked. Then I remembered how was the first time that he asked me that. I snapped out of my thoughts and answered.

"Off course. I'd love to!" I said. He then took my face into his hands and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but soon kissed back.

Narrator's P.O.V.

They kissed until they had to pull apart because of their bodies asking for air. They then put their foreheads together and smile at each other.

"I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said smiling at her girlfriend.

"I love you too, Hiccup." The girl replied.

Then they both kissed again. After the moment in which she had accepted to be his girlfriend, Hiccup just forgot all his troubles. Astrid forgot her past, she forgot that she ever suffered. She stopped thinking about her past that always bothered her, and started thinking about the present and imagining the future. She did know her life had been tough and that she had suffered a lot, but she preferred to think that her present and her future wouldn't be that tough and that she wouldn't suffer anymore. She knew that she'd have some little problems in the future, but she knew that she'd get through them with the help of her loved ones, and that whatever happened, she would always fight for her, and for the people that surrounded her, because even when she was a little rude and mean sometimes, she knew that she would always help people and she'd inspire people to help others. She knew there would be problems in the future, but she didn't mind if they were small or huge. She only knew that she would never give up and always have faith and hope, and that no matter what she'd always find a way to solve her problems.

In other words, she knew that Hiccup and her would live _happy ever after..._

* * *

 **What's up, my wonderful readers? So that's how the story ends... Happy ending! YAY!**

 **Anyhow, I want to thank you all for reading! As I've said before, this was the first book I ever wrote...and the first one that I've finished... I have like another 50 stories back on Wattpad that I haven't finished because they're too many... but anyway, this is probably the worst book in the history of books...but it's understandable since it was my very first book.**

 **But I really want to thank you. I appreciate people reading my books to the end, no matter how much of a bad writer I am...**

 **So, thank y'all for reading!**

 **I appreciate ya'll!**

 **Read you, guys, around!**


End file.
